


Go to sleep

by Lagoon-Sadnes (Aerial_Balshe)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Killing, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial_Balshe/pseuds/Lagoon-Sadnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mature filter used because of the coarse language of the narrator and the blood.</p><p>This is an imported work from my account at dA, Lagoon-Sadnes. I'm using this story as an experiment, since it's the first time I submit something here.</p></blockquote>





	Go to sleep

"Petra, it's very late! Tomorrow I'll wake you up early, and you know it! I don't want you to complain!"

"Five minutes! Just five minutes!", I shouted from the living room. The movie was so interesting that time had passed very quickly, and I didn't notice it was late. I didn't even yawn, despite I should be already in my bed. I could hear my mother calling my name again, this time angrier than before. "Ok… I'll switch the TV off and I'll go to beeed…", I muttered really pissed.

I sighed and pushed the black button with my thumb. The big and thin TV's screen became black instantly, while the stand-by light shone with a red tone. Not very happy, I put the empty bags of chips in the litter basket, I went upstairs, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My mother came in as well; she did the same, though I knew she wasn't going to waste that wonderful chance to tell me off.

"Do I always have to tell you what you have to do? Petra, dear, you're already a teenager! You have to be responsible and maturate!", I rolled my eyes and tried to keep quiet. I knew that, if I talked back, she would get mad, and that would be my death penalty. "Are you listening to me?!", she kept saying nonsenses for the next three minutes while I pretended I was listening to her. Man, she was soooo annoying…

I finally went to my bedroom, closed the wooden door behind me and put the bold across. I leant my head on the door while I sunk slowly to the floor. I figured she wouldn't like me to go to sleep without hugging her or saying anything, but I couldn't care less. I didn't like hugging or kissing anyone, not even relatives; I wasn't made to have any strong social relationships with people who weren't the same age as me, and I was ok with it. What was wrong with it? Parents are to be worried about their children's happiness, and that was how _I WAS HAPPY_. 

So, after rising, I took my slippers off, I dropped them and I had a look at my bedroom: I had to paint again the black walls, put in order the stuffed toys on the shelves I had been keeping since I was a little girl, because of nostalgic more than anything else, I had to tidy my desktop, throw away the trash and the rest of food to make some room for the books and homework, put my clothes away from my unmade bed and hang them in my wardrobe, do the dusting… Oh, god, I was thinking like my mother! I shook my head and I facepalmed before clearing my bed. While I was doing it, I thought about the next day: I had to wake up early to prepare myself for a wedding. Man, I didn't like weddings or any kind of parties that were full of adults or little kids running and pestering me to hell. I didn't have anything to do there, I felt I wasn't wanted there, you know? Like… "Hey, we've got a free sit and we have to look for someone to fill it! Who would be the best one? Petra, of course!"… Fuck, I didn't like to go, but my parents would be really mad at me if I refused, or if I even complained. I didn't like weddings, I didn't like the place, the menu sucked, my uncles weren't nice, my cousin (the one who was getting married) was snobbish, her future husband was a pimp… "SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I won't last for more than ten minutes!!", were my thoughts while I hanged my favorite sweater, black, made of cotton, with thin silver threads that went in and came out of it through little holes all along the garment. I had to wear a black shirt under it so I didn't freeze to death. I growled: I'd have loved to wear my best regular clothes, but, instead, I had to go with a green dress that had a long skirt, but it was strapless… What happened if I accidentally stepped on the skirt and fell, showing what was hidden? That would be so embarrassing that my whole damn day would be completely ruined, so nasty that I wouldn't forget it even if I suffered from a serious disease!  Gosh, I preferred being DEAD than assisting that boring and pitiable adult meeting.

I put it on me to imagine the aspect I would show: my pale skin didn't match that clear green color that dominated the dress; my black hair, long, quite wavy and messed up, wasn't suitable either; my inexpressive dark blue eyes didn't look well with it… Damn it, everything was wrong in that dress. I asked my mother for a black one I saw at a shop. It was gorgeous: it had thin straps, a rose on the right side of the chest, the skirt reached my knees and it didn't have those awful patterned flowers that the green one had; it was plain, just black. Perfect for me, dreadful for my mother. She said I couldn't wear either black or white, and, of course, she said that style wasn't "what a girl like me must wear"; therefore, she chose that green dress I took from the chair in front of my dirty desktop. I threw that waste of fabric on the floor while regretting I didn't go with my sister to Europe; well, I wanted to, nonetheless my father said I wasn't responsible enough, and my mother agreed with him, adding I was too young. I was sixteen! I wasn't a baby anymore! 

Sadly, I couldn't fight against my fate: I was going to wear that horrible dress, have a boring day and wish I hadn't had to go. Crappy plan, but I had to put up with it. I snorted at the same time I rolled my eyes, covered myself with the sheet and the comforter until they touched my nose and closed my eyes. It was cold, so I had the window closed all the day; fortunately, my parents weren't so heartless and bought a radiator that worked really well. That day I had to thank them for the gift, but I must admit they deserved it. It was so warm that, after switching off the lamp on my bedside table, I fell asleep soon.

\----------------------------------------------

I didn't know what time it was, but I woke up, sweaty and panting. I had a horrible nightmare: I was running from some kind of tall monster that chased me, trying to kill me or something, I didn't know, and I didn't feel like asking him (it?) either. The woods didn't seem to end: no matter how many trees I dodged, how many yards I ran: it was the same place, like if I was running in circles. Each time I looked back, it looked to be taller, maybe because he (it?) was nearer and nearer. I noticed I couldn't see his… **ITS** face, because it didn't have any features, detail that gave me the chills. I was about to cry, when I felt that it touched my right shoulder. I was so scared that I screamed as loud as I could, and awoke. I was surprised that my parents didn't come to see what was happening. Maybe they didn't care about it, or they already learnt that they didn't have to enter in my bedroom without asking first. Then, when I wasn't so nervous, I remembered my father didn't wake up even if there were a long and really noisy procession, or a students' party; my mother, on her side, just put her earplugs and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. 

"Wow, it seemed so real… I'd swear that thing _actually_ touched me", I murmured, relieved. 

Then I tried to sleep again, but there was something weird in the room that disturbed me. It was like if somebody were standing there, watching me in the dark. I blinked twice, quite surprised, but I shrugged and covered myself again; " _It's just my imagination… I'm no longer afraid of darkness… I'm not a little girl_ ", I thought to calm myself. However, that sensation didn't only cease, but it increased so much that I felt I needed to switch the lamp on to have a look. I hesitated: that was sooo childish... but… even so... I gasped, swallowed thickly and stretched out my right arm to hold the switch and lit the room. Nevertheless, when I was about to do it, I looked up and… 

Eyes. There were two dark eyes looking at me. My body was like cold stone, so heavy and tensed that I couldn't move even a single toe. I was terrified: its dark eyes were staring at my _fucking soul_ , that thing was quiet, without moving, and… God, it was grinning. I wouldn't have said that was a human at first. Those eyes… Those eyes weren't human ones, weren't a sane person's ones. It seemed to be a boy, younger than me, with some kind of red thing as lips, a very pale (even white)  and rough skin, glassy and dead eyes, big and always opened, because he had no eyelids, and his black and messy hair reached his shoulders. He didn't say anything; neither did I: I was too frightened to even shout. Although, I eventually did, when I noticed he was holding a knife and raised it, still grinning in that horrid and twisted way. I crawled back, so much that I fell out of bed, and I leaned my back on the nearest wall. He took some steps forward, holding the knife next to his face, and, when he was close to me, he knelt and just said a single sentence, three words that sounded like whisper and made my heart stop beating: 

"Go to sleep"

At that moment, he moved his arm, though I was fast enough to dodge his attack and slide toward the window. I opened it and jumped through it. I knew there was a dumpster down there, so I jumped and let myself fall on it. I rolled and ended up on the hard sidewalk. It hurt a lot, I was sure that fall would be result in bruises the next day, but I couldn't waste my time: I realized he thought exactly the same as I did; therefore, I had to run again. "I have to go back home and wake my parents up, and call the police!", I murmured while I ran away, straight to the back door that would bring me into the kitchen. As I imagined, the door was locked, but I had already thought about that: I always kept a hairpin hidden among the bushes in the garden. I thanked my father for that marvelous place to hide things, not just "secrets keys", but also other ones that I wouldn't share with anybody, or that I would be the only one who would value them.

I opened the door easily, despite the fact that I was about to suffer an anxiety attack, and closed it behind me quickly; to block it, I placed a chair under the door handle, checked the windows were properly locked and run straight to the stairs, but I didn't reach them. I was panting: my heart was going to escape from my body, my skin was very cold, my rational mind wasn't able to plan a good way to escape from that psychopath, and, and… I broke down. I started to cry, scared, alone, curled up on a corner, with my head among my legs. Why was that happening to me? What did I do to deserve that? Which kind of joke was that? Ha, ha, I wished it was all just that, a joke… A fucking, crappy practical joke.

But it wasn't. It was happening, actually. I had to escape, but… how? How would I escape from a dude like that?

"My parents… They could be in danger!", I jumped quickly. I had to run and…

A noise came from the back door. HE WAS THERE! He was trying to open the door by force, but it didn't work. Then, silence. I crawled and hid under a table, among the chairs, in the living room, and waited there. After a quiet minute, I heard a window being shattered. I covered my mouth with my trembling hands, kept a cry and tried to find the insane boy among the darkness. I found him quickly: he went to the kitchen, unblocked the back door and looked for me below the table and inside the little space, under the kitchen sink, where we had the litter basket. Later, he went straight to my father's office. I noticed it was the perfect moment, and maybe the only one, that I had to go to the kitchen and hide under that table. While he was moving something heavy, I moved to the kitchen, slowly and walking on tiptoe. Just when I crouched, he came out of the room and went upstairs. I heard he was saying something, though I wasn't close enough to understand it. My heart beat even faster, if that was possible… MY PARENTS WERE UP THERE, SLEEPING! I didn't know what to do: if I followed him, I could help them, but I could be killed; however, if I didn't go, they would be the ones who would die. Maybe if that damn, twisted boy killed someone, he would be satisfied and would forget me. But… my parents… I didn't want them to die. I… lo… I loved my parents. I loved my family, and… God, I didn't… I was completely clueless. I felt I was less than fucking cr…

Shouts. Agonizing shouts. I gasped, listened carefully and felt shivers going down my spine… He killed them. I had been TOO slow. I felt my world broke down, piece by piece. I cried silently, my breath was less and less deep and more and more irregular. I was so dumb, so… I couldn't think. I wasn't able to. I couldn't wipe the tears from my cheeks, I wasn't able to stop crying like a little child… But, who could?

I heard he was coming back. That time, I smelt something, something revolting, awful: the scent of blood, of death, of insanity. I retched as low as I could while he walked near. His aspect was really disturbing: his white hoodie turned into red, his knife was dripping and his shoes left red footprints on the light bronze floor tile. But… the worst thing I could do was… looking at his face. Oh, God, those creepy eyes… THOSE FUCKING EYES! I had shivers again, my hands were shaking once more, but worse than before… and, even so, I couldn't stop looking at them. And his smile… I would _never_ be able to forget that smile, that red shadow on his face, those… I realized he had cuts from the corner of his mouth to his cheeks, which looked like a big grin. I froze: it wasn't fear, it wasn't fright what I was feeling… It was **panic** , especially when I thought he could have done that to my parents and he would like to do the same to me.

It seemed he was done, as he went straight to the hall, opened the door and went out of my house. I waited for a few seconds before sobbing. I needed it, I needed to let that sorrow go. My tears and my remorse wouldn't be very useful, though, they wouldn't erase my mistakes… I called my sister's name, once, twice, more than ten times! At the end, at the very deep and saddest end, I was completely alone. Just what I wanted, a "granted wish"... I didn't want it to become true that way. No, not like that…

The back door opened abruptly, and behind it… It was that killer again. I screamed, so loud that I would bet I would lose my voice for the next three days, as I crawled back. Before I stood up, he grabbed my left foot and pulled me. I tried to get rid of him by kicking his misshapen face using my free leg; although, it just helped him to grab me and pull me more easily. I head-butted the floor while I refused to be dragged. Seeing my nails were my last chance to survive, he just stabbed my leg; my strengths flowed from by body through that wound, so I was finally with him. He laughed, something that freaked me out more than his aspect. It was the worst and most terrifying laugh I heard in my short, damn life. Then, he decided to talk to me:

"It's been fun. I enjoyed this 'Hide and Seek' game, but now it's your time to be 'it'", when he saw me crying, he tilted his head, still with that horrid grin. "What's the matter? Don't cry… Just smile…", he said while putting the edge of the knife on the right corner of my mouth. I closed my eyes and chewed my tongue: I knew what was going to happen, and so… I didn't want to please him with my suffering. It was tough, really… fucking… tough. God, it hurt SO MUCH… And then, again, that pain on the other side of my face. It was so painful I believed I would faint, but that thought, as the dizziness, faded away when I heard the last three words I could hear before being stabbed in my chest repeatedly:

"Go to sleep"

**Author's Note:**

> Mature filter used because of the coarse language of the narrator and the blood.
> 
> This is an imported work from my account at dA, Lagoon-Sadnes. I'm using this story as an experiment, since it's the first time I submit something here.


End file.
